The Gift of Hatred
by alixxblack
Summary: Harry Potter is the chosen one, they said, and it overshadowed all of the hard work that Draco Malfoy had done at the Jedi Temply. Hate had bubbled beneath the surface and the time has come for him to let it go... Kind of.


**All necessary Houses Competition Details can be found at the end of the story!**

 **Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

From day one, Harry pranced around as if he owned the place. There was talk about being a chosen one, about having this high midi-clorian count, about this prophecy or something. Everything about him was special. The air he breathed was special.

And so was Draco's hatred for the black-haired, bespectacled, and untraditional approach to literally everything strange – well – it had no match. He was Draco's opposite in nearly every single way. While he was taken young, raised to be become a Jedi, and spent his entire life at the temple. Harry? No, he was picked up around something like seven? It was wrong.

Maybe his parents were dead and he was found working for some scoundrel Muunilist in the furthest edges of the galaxy but somehow Master Vos sensed him. That was the rumor, anyway. Vos had been travelling for some peace treaty or another. So maybe Harry didn't have that familial attachment that comes with being picked up so old, and seven is old where the Jedi are concerned, but he had plenty of evil brewing beneath the surface. Draco just knew it.

He could be angry. He could be vengeful. There was no way he would ever honor the Jedi code and the Order. Yet, Master Vos was persistent. It was agreed upon that he would be admitted. Harry's black hair, his blonde; Harry's smile crooked and wide, his thin and flat; Harry's eyes green, his blue. These details seemed small but he outshined Draco in every single way possible for years.

Not weeks, not months, _but years!_

Draco was confident that he was most proficient youngling and believed himself to be one of the youngest padawans in Jedi history. Then Harry Potter showed up and he's ready for a lightsaber in less than one year. The only positive thing that Draco had going for himself was that the Jedi Knight Sirius Black had let slip that he would take Draco Malfoy as his apprentice.

It was long planned, as it was muttered whenever Draco would tell his peers that he was just waiting to be called upon. Of course, Harry Potter spoiled that joy too because Jedi Knight Remus Lupin, Master Black's companion in every sense of the word, decided to take a padawan too.

The last six years had been the worst. After Harry managed to swoop in unexpectedly and steal his thunder, he had to get picked too? Draco shouldn't have been surprised that he would be taken as an apprentice so soon because that was the pattern. He was the shiniest and newest child; he had everyone enamored with him. It was that, despite it being pretty clear that Draco and Harry didn't exactly get along; they were chosen as apprentices to Knights that work together all the time.

Draco had been hyped and had always dreamed of becoming an apprentice. The training would no longer be imagined scenarios and choreographed routines. It would be reality rather than a simulation. When the fieldwork wasn't anything like he'd imagined – battles, wars, fights, and all other manners of combat – and was instead more about talking and travelling, he was greatly disappointed. _Be a diplomat_ , Master Lupin preached whenever he saw that Draco's patience was short. Harry was never bored with the work and Master Black pointed this detail out to him constantly.

Once he spat back at his master, _Then he should have been your apprentice!_ Shortly afterwards, Master Black requested that work in the Agricore. He later revealed that this was meant to help Draco level his head. It would be months before he would return to the world he'd done before, standing behind his master smiling and helping to make peace treaties and settle government disputes. His time in the Agricore was supposed to make him appreciate the work that he had done with a scowl but it only made him angrier.

Becoming a Jedi was supposed to be this incredibly honor. All over the galaxy the Jedi are respected. They are these beacons of hope; they are representations of all that is good about the world. Yet, all Draco had come to see was that the Jedi were neutral. They preached peace but they practices for war. They preached that the Jedi are aligned with the light but they mediated deals between political powers in the shadowy guise of friendship.

But Draco fought himself to maintain hope. When Master Black pulled Draco from the Agricore to rejoin Master Lupin, he was without a padawan. _Harry Potter has begun his trials._ So sure it had been a lie, to test Draco's intended lesson from the Agricore visit, Draco faked a smile. He congratulated Harry through gritted teeth with insincere words. What had Harry been able to do alongside his Jedi master that Draco had not done?

Of course, he came to know. While Draco grew fruits and vegetables for people devastated by drought and famine, Harry proved himself in a series of what sounded like minor skirmishes at best. No matter how many times he heard the story, it was never impressive. Draco went on with the eyes of not one, but two, Jedi Knights. Criticism did not slow down and guidance was asserted at every turn. The two years without Harry Potter's presence were equally as terrible as when he'd been around taunting Draco with his (falsely) presumed perfection.

Then, out of nowhere, Master Remus disappeared. He was not accused of a crime. He was not breaking the code. Nothing had occurred that Draco ever learned of that would have explained the reason for his absence. However, when he did go – _Master Potter_ became their new Jedi Knight. And still, Draco remained an apprentice. Rage visible in everything he did, the dark side soon began to trail him.

Dark force users began popping up during their travels, terrorizing settlements and planets they were scheduled to visit. Once there had been a Sith, Darth Lestrange as Draco would later learn, with red and black skin, and his yellowed eyes met Draco's in a crowd. Without intending to, he wandered too close and dared to listen to him.

 _There is a nightsister looking for you,_ he had whispered, _I can take you to her._ Darth Lestrange promised that only good things could come to him. Whispers had been shared between the Dathomirian. Draco nodded but did not reply. When he returned the next day, again, Darth Lestrange spoke to him. _There is a nightsister looking for you,_ again in a whisper, _and I can take you to her today._ There was a condition now, though, and if Draco was too enraged to decline the request.

 _Destroy the market,_ he declared. There was no explanation but the reason that the Jedi were even there was because of the market. Master Black had not been entirely open about the reason for their visit. Though Potter had let it slip in passing that some military plans had been stolen, or that he understood it to be something of that effect. _No problem,_ Draco had decided at that exact moment. He assured that he would see it done.

The next day he'd gone to the market with Master Black and Potter, them telling Draco to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Though, the dictation was clear that he should not act alone unless it is an emergency. Not once did it occur to them that the suspicious person was him. Perhaps that made him angrier. They did not think of him as a threat.

But they should have.

Draco leveled the market with a force push so strong and overpowered that it toppled buildings to the ground. Potter somehow escaped the catastrophe without so much as a scratch. When he emerged from the rubble he tried to calm Draco, not contain him, but there was no need. When Harry was close enough to hear him, Draco spat at him in a full voice…

* * *

"How is it possible to hate you this much?" He follows his words with a hearty laugh and the triggering of his lightsaber. Harry is not intimidated by it. Instead, he decorates his features with a frown. "I do not know," he says.

"I do not know why it is that you hate me, Malfoy," he repeats.

Potter looks sincere. He really doesn't see to get it. "You have always been better than me no matter how hard I worked. You have always been preferred by the masters, by the council, by our peers! What did I do?"

Screaming, releasing his force power without constraints, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Potter sinks to the ground in slow motion, at least in Draco's eyes, and remains there. Quite a distance in front of him there is Darth Lestrange, levitating a metal box in the air beside him; using his force for convenience rather than battle. A smirk confirms what Draco feels he should have always known.

The only way he can flourish is with the guidance of the dark side.

His hate is not a burden: it is a gift.

* * *

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Bonus Story (Harry Potter x Star Wars)**

 **Prompt "How is it possible to hate you this much?"**

 **WC 1,507**


End file.
